


Words can't reach (modern day AU)

by jedileia (cptnwintersoldier)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Rey (Star Wars), Fluff, Gay Poe Dameron, Lesbian Rey (Star Wars), M/M, bi finn (star wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptnwintersoldier/pseuds/jedileia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I never knew you liked me too? I always thought you hated me. Especially after that one evening when you stormed out from my apartment. But now, I couldn't be happier to hear that!"</i>
</p>
<p>Poe has moved to a new neighbourhood. He hates living there untill Finn moves next door. Things get bit complicated between them, after all Poe is a bit too chatty and Finn bit too shy. And then they both ask help from Rey. Not knowing she's helping them both with the same situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The one day at the coffee shop

**Author's Note:**

> YOO I WROTE A STORMPILOT FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND IT'S A MODERN DAY AU!! but like yeah, hope you like it!!!

Poe hated his new neighbourhood. It was too quiet, nothing really happened there and all his friends lived on the other side of the city. 

He was pretty sure he wanted to move away, until the day he met Finn. Finn moved to the apartment next door. He was kind, smiled at Poe whenever he saw him and had the cutest cat Poe had ever seen. 

Finn was shy. He never really talked to Poe. Poe was the perfect opposite. He was always ready to chat with people, couldn't keep his mouth shut. 

So Finn felt kind of uncomfortable with him. Not that he didn't like Poe. Poe seemed like a very good person. He was just too chatty.

Finn started at the new coffee shop as a cashier. Poe loved that coffee shop. Every product was fare traid and it was quiet enough to do work there. He didn't know that his new neighbour started working there.

Neither did Finn know that Poe was a regular customer there. And when one day Poe walked in Finn wasn't sure what to do.

"Umm can you take that customer", Finn whispered to his coworker.

"What? why? Is he a hard person?" his coworker Rey laughed.

"No. The opposite. And that's why I need you to take him", Finn said and quickly escaped to the backroom.

"Oh hi I'd take one caramel latte and a white chocolate muffin", Poe ordered from the memory.

"Yeah that makes seven dollars!" Rey uttered.

"Hey was that one dude Finn? He's my neighbour! We're like, almost friends!" Poe gave a laugh.

"Oh yeah! It was! His coffee break began just when you stepped in", Rey tried to make a cover story.

Poe left with his orders. Why didn't Finn come and meet him? Say hi?

"Okay what was that? Why didn't you wanna talk to him?" Rey questioned Finn. 

Finn didn't even know himself why he acted like that.

"I don't know. You know, he's like, very cool. And talkative. Which I'm not. And he always wants to have these long convos with me. And I want that too. But I'm just too shy and quiet. So I don't know", Finn tried to explain.

Rey rolled her eyes. She knew Finn well enough to know what was going on.

"What if I throw this big ass party and invite bunch of people there? I can invite Poe too and you guys can get to know each other", Rey proposed.

Finn sighed. Not one of these Rey's parties again.

"Man I don't really know. It's not like I'm in love with him. I don't need to do this", he muttered.

"Okay whatever Finn. I guess it's our time to continue with work", Rey sneered. 

Finn knew there was nothing to do to keep Rey away from him and Poe. 

Poe heard a knock on his door. It was 9PM. No one should be knocking his door this late.

He put on a pair of pants and opened the door. Finn stood there, smiling awkwardly and blushing.

"Hi umm. I was just...passing by...going home! So yeah, technically passing by. Oh my god", he was mumbling and couldn't finish his sentences. Poe smiled. It was hilarious, Finn was so sweet.

Finn sighed. "Okay so maybe I'll just start again. I was going home and decided to drop by", he finally got out of his mouth.

"By all means, come in", Poe requested.

"Oh no I don't want to bother you or anything! Just wanted to say hi", Finn tried to explain.

"No, you're not bothering me! Come in", Poe laughed.

Finn stepped in. He had never been to Poe's apartment. Then again, why would've he?

"You want anything? A beer? A cider maybe? Do you like tea?", Poe asked from the kitchen.

"No I'm fine thanks", Finn giggled uneasily.

"Okay if you say so." Poe was a bit surprised. Finn had made zero actual attempts to try to befriend Poe. He did stop to talk to him whenever they met, but that was it.

Finn took his phone from his pocket and typed a rather anxious message to Rey.

_"Omg help me i'm at Poe's!!!!!!!!!!"_

He waited a good while for Rey's reply. 

_"Damn Finn that's some quick action!!"_ , Rey finally typed as a reply.

It didn't make the situation easier for Finn.

_"Girl you're giving me more pressure"_ , Finn answered. 

Poe was trying to get a conversation going, but Finn couldn't concentrate. 

"Hey is something wrong? You're checking your phone all the time and seem a bit anxious", Poe asked with a comforting voice.

"No. I'm just...I don't know. I guess I have to leave", Finn said with a forced smile.

"Now? But you came like 20 minutes ago?" Poe was confused. What was going on with Finn? He acted all weird.

"Yeah my friend needs me", Finn lied. He took a jacket from the chair.

"Bye!" he shouted from the door. He didn't even realize he had accidentally taken Poe's jacket. Neither did Poe.

_"Omg Rey pls can i come to your place?"_ , he typed.

Rey called him. 

"Oh my god what's wrong Finn? I got your text", Rey asked worrying.

"So like you know I went to Poe's. And it was all awkward, and I _tried_ to ask for your advice. But of course you were just teasing me. And then I stormed out after Poe had asked if I was okay. Cos I seemed bit anxious. Oh my I think I accidentally grabbed his jacket from the chair", Finn rambled on the phone. 

Rey couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry I'm laughing. You're just too cute. You're obviously crushing on him!" Rey got excited on the phone.

"No I'm not shut up Rey!" Finn snarled.

"Fine then. Where are you now?" Rey asked.

"Almost there. Can you come and open the door?" Finn crossed the street and stood in front of Rey's house.

Rey ran down the stairs to the house's outdoor. Finn stood there with a brown leather jacket. It defenitely wasn't his.

"That jacket looks good on you!" Rey noted.

"Really? It's so comfortable. I gotta return it to Poe tomorrow. I guess. If I even dare to see him", Finn chattered.

"Maybe he let's you keep it", Rey winked her eye.

"Okay stop it Rey! Seriously", Finn couldn't stand Rey in that moment.

"Okay okay. But tomorrow you'll ring Poe", she decided.

Finn nodded.

Poe thought about going out for a walk. He couldn't find his jacket though, and realized Finn must've took it, when he saw Finn's jacket on his chair.

He ended up thinking about Finn again. What was the deal with him? He never really payed attention to Poe. He basically escaped from the cash when Poe walked in to the coffee shop. And now, he acted all weird and just ran from the place, after 20 minutes of awkward silence.

Poe really really liked that guy. And he really really hoped Finn would've liked him too. But it didn't seem like that. He had to ask Finn what was going on. But he didn't want to make him feel uneasy with Poe. Or then he could ask Finn's friend from the coffee shop what was going on with Finn. After all he saw her every day there.


	2. I need your help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe seeks for Rey's help. And Finn doesn't want Rey's help. However she does all she can to make the situation work for all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this is kinda short. hope you all like it tho!!!

Poe couldn't sleep that night. It was the burning feeling inside him that kept him awake. The strange jacket on the chair. Knowing his jacket was on someone else. 

Poe tried to memorize the moment he first saw Finn. He had stepped out of a taxi with a huge box. He never really saw Finn carrying anything else to his house.

Finn had looked at Poe from the doorsteps. Finn smiled at Poe. Poe smiled back.

They met each other on the street every so often. Always stopped to chat for a while. Finn's cat once ran away but Poe caught her.

Poe was quite sure it was a start for something. For a friendship?

But then Finn started acting all weird. Never really payed any attention to Poe. Literally escaped from Poe. Twice. And seemed not to care.

It took a while for Poe to realize why it had hurt him so much. He likes Finn. He really did. And he had possibly ruined the chances for a date. Though he wasn't sure what he had done. 

Finn felt quite the same. He poured his heart to Rey.

"Okay so you know, when we first met we didn't even talk, but I was like _'damn he's hot'_. And when I got to know him better I realized he is also sweet, kind and amazing. But he probably doesn't care about me. He must think I'm childish and stupid. And now he must hate me." Finn was feeling even more emotional after a few beers.

"Hey don't worry Finn! I'm sure he likes you. He said to me you guys are, and I'm quoting him, _almost like friends_." Rey patted Finn' s hand and looked him straight in the eyes. 

"Are you like, 100% sure?" Finn verified.

"101%"

They went both sleeping. Finn needed some sleep. This whole situation was almost ridicilous. How could two grown man be like that? Rey couldn't wrap her mind around it.

Finn woke up to the first rays of sunrise. Rey's apartments was in a very good place when thinking about the views. Finn liked to spend a lot of his free time there. It was so different to his apartment. The whole street was surrounded by big trees that blocked all the sunshine. But Rey's house was on an ideal place. It was still very early. Or very early when speaking of Finn's sleeping schedule. 9.46AM. 

Surprinsigly the early bird Rey was still asleep. Until her phone began to ring

Rey rubbed her eyes and grabbed her phone from the nightable. 

"Who the fuck calls me on a Sunday morning?" she cursed.

Finn stood up to sit on the couch and pulled a t-shirt on. 

"Who was it?" he asked after Rey had finished the call.

"Oh it was our boss. A customer was asking for me and she said I should hurry there," Rey laughed.

"A customer? Okay," Finn giggled as a reply.

Rey tied her shoes and left her keys for Finn. She didn't exactly know how long it would take for her at the work.

Finn went back to sleep, thinking about Poe. Who else would he be thinking about?

Rey stepped her way to the coffee stop. A familiar looking man was standing at the door and smiled as Rey crossed the street.

"You must be Rey!" the man said.

Rey recognized him. It was Poe!

"So are you then one who was asking for me?" Rey questioned.

"Yes! I am so sorry to interrupt your Sunday!" Poe apologized. "But I need your help. With Finn."

Rey was all ears. Finn really was wrong when he said Poe hated him.

"Oh my god!" Rey shouted out of excitment.

"Calm down Rey! The thing is, he's been acting all weirdly. I guess you know atleast something about the situation", Poe accounted.

"Yeah well let's say after last night I know all about this. Continue", Rey muttered.

"I knew it. Could you please tell Finn to come and talk to me? Don't say I insisted!" Poe inquired. He was biting his lips nervously.

"I guess so!" Rey answered. "Was it all?" she continued.

"Yes! That's it!" 

Rey smiled and said goodbye to Poe. She knew she couldn't keep a secret but she knew Poe didn't want Finn to know. 

She climbed the stairs to the top floor and rang her doorbell. A scruffy looking Finn opened the door wearing nothing but a shirt and boxers.

"Girl you woke me up", he mumbled and rubbed his eyes. "What was the deal at work?"

Rey smiled. "Oh nothing really. Just a customer who desperately needed my help", she covered.

"Oh the one who always asks for you? Has she gotten this far that she needs you at the cash even though you're not at work?" Finn laughed.

"Apparentaly", Rey laughed back. "Hey don't you think you should call or text Poe?"

Finn looked dumbfounded. He started cackling and blushing.

"Oh my you can't say that! I know he doesn't want to see me. Like I can feel it", Finn said sounding frustrated.

"You have to do it! You'll never get a closure to this thing if you don't!" Rey shouted. 

Finn bit his lip and walked in a circle. 

"So if I, _hypothetically_ , message him, what should I say?"

Rey grinned. "Give me your phone!" she said.

"Oh my god! You can't write it!" Finn got nervous.

"Trust me!" Rey held her hand towards Finn. Finn grabbed his phone from the table and gave it to Rey.

Rey spent a while typing the message.

"Okay I'm ready!" She gave the phone back to Finn.

"Yeah this is actually fine!" he smiled.

Finn clicked 'send'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave me feedback if you want! 
> 
> you can also follow my [tumblr](http://wilsons.co.vu) and send your fic requests and befriend me!

**Author's Note:**

> please give me feedback so i know how to improve!!
> 
> and maybe follow my [tumblr](http://philphamilton.tumblr.com)?


End file.
